rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Omar Rodriguez-Lopez
Omar Alfredo Rodríguez-López (nado o 1 de setembro de 1975 en Bayamón, Porto Rico) é o guitarrista da banda de rock The Mars Volta. Foi tamén guitarrista e fundador da banda de post-hardcore At the Drive-In. Biografía Omar medrou en El Paso, Texas, pero pasou parte dos seus primeiros anos en Carolina do Sur. O seu amigo Cedric Bixler-Zavala suxeríulle voltar a El Paso e, coa súa axuda, Omar trasladouse definitivamente a Texas, onde se uniría a At the Drive-In como baixista e facendo as segundas voces. Antes de asinar un contrato coa Flipside para gravar Acrobatic Tenement coa banda, el era o encargado do baixo, pero despois cambiou á guitarra. Mentres empezaba con At the Drive-In, tivo traballos como vendedor, secretario e incluso se sacaba algúns cartos trapicheando con drogas. Omar comezou a súa carreira musical aos 15 anos cando se converteu no cantante da banda hardcore de El Paso, Startled Calf, de 1990 a 1992. Rodriguez-Lopez pasou moito tempo da súa carreira traballando, e a miúdo vivindo co seu bo amigo Cedric Bixler-Zavala. Mentres aínda tocaban en At the Drive-In, eles formaron un proxecto de dub reggae chamado DeFacto. En 2001 ambos deixaron At the Drive-In, da cal formaban parte dende 1993, nun hiato indefinido para formar The Mars Volta. O estilo de compoñer e tocar de Rodriguez-Lopez está caracterizado por, aparte doutros factores, disonancias irresoltas (en particular un gran uso do tritono), pasaxes cromáticas e longas improvisacións. É tamén coñecido polo seu grande número de pedais de efectos. Rodriguez-Lopez di ser un ignorante na teoría da música. O estilo de Rodriguez-Lopez foi moitas veces comparado ao do guitarrista de King Crimson Robert Fripp (que tamén usa tritonos abundantemente). É coñecido que Fripp foi unha imfluencia importante para el. Sen embargo, Rodriguez citou ao pianista de salsa Larry Harlow como a súa principal influencia. Rodriguez cita ao comediante Lenny Bruce, o director de cine Werner Herzog e ao antropologo Carlos Castaneda como outras tres importantes influencias. Discografía En solitario/Omar Rodriguez-Lopez Quintet *''A Manual Dexterity: Soundtrack Volume 1'' - 2004 *''Omar Rodriguez'' - 2005 *''Please Heat This Eventually'' - 2007 *''A Manual Dexterity: Soundtrack Volume 2'' - 2007 Con Startled Calf *''I Love Being Trendy'' (1991) - EP Con At The Drive-In * Acrobatic Tenement (1996, reeditado en 2004) * El Gran Orgo - (1997) * In/Casino/Out (1998, re-release 2004) * Vaya (1999, reeditado en 2004) * Relationship of Command (2000, reeditado en 2004) * This Station Is Non-Operational (2005) - Recopilatorio Con DeFacto *''How Do You Dub? You Fight For Dub, You Plug Dub In'' (1999) *''Megaton Shotblast'' (2001) *''Légende du Scorpion á Quatre Queues'' (2001) *''456132015'' (2001) Con The Mars Volta *''Tremulant'' - EP (2002) *''De-Loused in the Comatorium'' - LP (2003) *''Live EP'' - EP (2003) *''Frances the Mute'' - LP (2005) *''A Missing Chromosome'' - Recopilatorio (2005) *''Scabdates'' - LP (2005) *''Amputechture'' - LP (2006) Colaboracións * Shadows Collide With People - John Frusciante (2004) * Inside of Emptiness - John Frusciante (2004) * Curtains - John Frusciante (2004) * White People - Handsome Boy Modeling School (2004) * Radio Vago - Radio Vago (2005) * Stadium Arcadium - Red Hot Chili Peppers (2006) Rodriguez-Lopez, Omar